Like a Confession
by Madame Jupiter
Summary: It was no secret that she had began to harbor feeling for him. At times she would want to tell him about how she felt but it wasn't the right time. It wasn't that she was afraid to tell him. They were just very busy to deal with any type of personal feeli


**_Like a Confession_**

He wasn't sleeping at all for these past few weeks and Nami was getting worried over his lack of rest.

They were all suppose to get ready for the big war that was about to take place within a few days and he has been quiet excited yet nervous in taking the last step towards becoming Pirate King. He had gathered the whole crew out on deck the night before and gave them all awkward thanks you's that mostly ended in laughter instead of your welcomes. They had began to party in the afternoon again just as the sun began to set.

They had been partying for weeks now along with the Heart Pirates, the Kid Pirates, what was left of the Whitebeard pirates, his entire fleet and some other alliances he has made along the way.

The all partied for the same reason.

Nobody knew if they were ever going come back after the war so they celebrated as much as they could.

Luffy was speaking to Marco and the moment. They talked about the payback war that took place after the deaths of both Ace and Whitebeard and they talked about the extent of Blackbeard's powers. Luffy of course didn't want to know any information on the guy because he wanted to win the fight for himself without the help of anyone.

Marco smiles and as they wrapped up whatever else they were talking about he waves to the Strawhat boy and tells him that it was an honor to fight along his side for the upcoming war. Luffy grins and waves back at him.

Nami approaches him and leans onto the the front of the Sunny.

 _"You feeling okay?"_ She asks.

He nods and gives her a smile.

 _"Soon enough I'll be fighting for my dream, I can't believe that I'm this close and it's all thanks to you guys."_ He leans against the front of the Ship as well.

 _"Zoro has been training with Vista aboard Marco's ship he is also preparing to make his dream come true, Robin, Franky, Chopper, and Sanji have all achieved their dreams. I'm glad they're still with us after their big accomplishments. Usopp is also preparing his things...He's been and having a long conversation with his father ever since Shanks and his crew dropped by yesterday. I think Yasopp is really proud of him."_

He starts to ramble towards the end of that sentence.

 _"Yeah and I promised Brook to take him back to Reverse Mountain so he can finally reunite Laboon after all of this is over."_

Luffy grins.

 _"Won't he be glad to see him again."_

She smiles back at him.

There's a brief silence between them and Nami has been wanting to tell him to be careful out there but that has already been said to him countless of times.

However in her case it's a bit different the way she wanted to tell him.

She gives him a small glance and takes notice on how much he has grown since she'd first met him. He still had that same personality he had when he was young but he had matured a lot more than he was back in their early days of piracy. She also had to admit that she did as well, on the inside that is.

It was no secret that she had began to harbor feeling for him.

At times she would want to tell him about how she felt but it wasn't the right time. It wasn't that she was afraid to tell him. They were just very busy to deal with any type of personal feelings at the time. And even if she would tell him, nothing would of changed between them. They would still be going on adventures, getting into serious trouble and again there wasn't any time to be around each other to start something.

The silence gets longer and before Luffy could even think about leaving she began to speak.

 _"I-"_

 _"I-"_

They both say almost simultaneously.

She gives him a nervous smile and he looks away for a brief moment.

 _"Umm, go ahead."_ He says.

Nami takes a deep breath in and looks up at the sky.

 _"My dream."_ She says.

 _"It won't be completed even after you've become Pirate King..."_

She feels his eyes on her and her cheeks began to feel warm.

She fiddles around with her fingers and tries to continue what she way trying to say.

 _"I...Well you see...If you can stay alive after the war is over...won't you come along and sail the rest of the oceans with me?"_ She says the words really fast.

He turns his body towards her and gives her a sort of shocked look. She turns away almost immediately.

 _"What I'm trying to say is that-"_

She feels his arms wrap around her and he laughs.

 _"Yeah I know. I feel the same too..."_

She wants to turn to look at him but he keeps her in place.

 _"You better stay alive as well then...I also want to be there when you complete that world map of yours..."_

His lips brushed against the back of her neck when he speaks and Nami smiles down at his arms which were wrapped around her form.

They stay that way for a while until his name was called out from within the large crowed that had formed below the ship's deck and he let's go of her.

As he places his hat against her head he walks off the ship's forecastle and onto the the deck.

He joins the large crowd of people who were about to start a game.

She stares as he smiles and laughs throughout the entire night, though in the end he still lacks his sleep during the nights but she doesn't worry as much for Zoro had also joined him on his sleepless nights.


End file.
